Journey of a Monster Hunter V: The Rope Dart
It shot yet anothe ice beam. "Dive!" Shouted Achilles They did so, but the beam barely missed them. "Should we help them?" Asked Will who whached Rachel hide behind a rock. "Give it a moment child, I'd like to see what will happen. Besides he seems to be doing a fine job of it anyway." Achilles said, pointing his walking stick at Todd. Todd was hacking and slashing at the Agnaktor, and it was flinching and fireing its beams. It tunneled it self under ground before emerging again to fire yet another beam of ice. This time it hit. It smaked Tom Dodd in his chest. It was freezing and it sent him flying, his back barely missed the icicel but his arm got torn all the way down. This told Will he should help, and with a nod of approval from Achilles he did so. This encoraged Rachel to join in. She pulled out her custom bow that her rich father gave to her as a birthday present. The string was made out of many hairs of Cedeus fur, all spun to make a tough string. The actual bow itself was made out of many materials: Dragon Wood, Elder Dragon Bone, Teostra Horn, Rathalos Ruby and had many decorations also. She fired two or three arrows all hitting their targets. The poison tip poisoned the Ice Agnak, slowly sapping away at its heath. Will was skillfully, (but not as skillfuly as Todd had done) cutting away at the Agnaktor with is fire sword, Wyven Blade Fall. He was well prepared the job shoud be over soon. "H-H-Help please..." Wheezed Todd who was a little winded. Achiles slowly walked over to him, laughing as he did so, got out bandeges from his pouch and wraped it round his arm. After a few more hits and burst of flame erupting from the Long Sword, the Agnacktor soon fell into the trap Will had set and Rachel used her TRANK ARROW to make it fall asleep. They captured it but Todd was dissapointed. "Hey!", he coughed, "I barely done anything." He Whined. "Should have payed more attention boy." Achilles said. Todd looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Well we best behalf..." said Will. "But what of the beast?" Asked Rachel. "You keep it," said Will cindly. As Will was leaving the cave, Rachel glanced back at him and smiled sweetly. Will noticed and shily smiled back. "Don't stare," Achilles said, hitting him with his walking stick. "Sorry..." A Day Later Will was at the homestead in the underground section traning on Sack-head monsters. "Look what I found," Achiles said showing him what looked like a piece of string with a blade attached to it. "What is that?" Asked Will. "A Sheing Bao, or Rope dart if you prefer..." He replied. He handed it over to Will who swang it round in circles, and wached the dart. But suddenly he lost his grip and it went flying towards Achilles. Luckly it hit the post beside him. Achilles looked at him angrily. "Sorry..." Said William as Achilles walked back up the stairs Bill The Blackfoot (talk) 10:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction